An Unforseen Possibility
by RebornBlood
Summary: Throughout all of the paths that were taken, all of the possibilities, there was one that no one predicted... One where Ragna the Bloodedge came back from the endless darkness... the never ending Black...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone once again I have a new fanfic here for you all. This time one of BlazBlue! One of my favorite games!**

**I own nothing of BlazBlue other than the game disks… TT-TT  
_**

"God damn it!" Ragna coughed, blood spilling from his lips, all he could see was nothing but inky black darkness, "How…? How did it come to this?"

He could feel nothing save himself slowly dipping in unconsciousness. He remembered fight against Rachel and losing. The warning she gave on the Azure Grimoire. How the Azure had gone mad for a few moments drawing in the massive amounts of seither. Him going out of control fighting Jin. Everything going black. Hearing Rachel speak to him.

…Then this… then nothing… just this massive black expanse of nothing…

A twisted, dark voice cut through the darkness.

"**Hello little mixed breed."**

Ragna's eyes widened, "Who the hell… guah… who the hell's there?"

More blood spilled from Ragna's lips staining his already red coat even further.

"**You do not know?"** the voice asked, **"I'm what's inside of you."**

"Ugh… what are you talking about?" Ragna demanded.

The voice sighed, **"Are oblivious or simply brainless?"**

"Damn you!" Ragna growled, "Where are you? WHO are you?"

The voice let out a laugh.

"Show yourself damn it!" Ragna screamed to the darkness.

"**I suppose showing what you will very soon become has no harm."**

Instantly the darkness around Ragna started to twist and slither and condense into a single shape in front of the Grim Reaper.

"**Hello."** the body of the voice was massive Ragna could not see the main part of it but what he could see was many giant heads with large glowing red eyes and huge sharp teeth protruding from all of the heads' mouths.

"No… you… you're the Black Beast!" Ragna cried in terror.

"**Very good."** the world destroying monster said, **"And soon I shall have my second chance at destroying this world Bloodedge."**

The Black Beast spat out 'Bloodedge' like it was the most foul word in existence.

Ragna's mind flashed back to the time when he inherited his trademark coat and sword from Jubei. The coat and sword that once belonged to the original Bloodedge.

He also remembered how Jubei had told him how the first Bloodedge had given up his life while fighting the Black Beast no stop while giving humanity the time it needed to prepare its forces to defeat the Black Beast.

"What do you mean 'second chance'?" Ragna questioned after snapping out of his momentary trance.

The Black Beast laughed, **"I'm coming back boy! That is what I mean! And I am coming back through YOU!"**

"What? Me?" Ragna sputtered.

"**Yes, you!" **the Black Beast roared, **"You gave the window I needed. With your constant use of the Grimoire!"**

An icy feeling, colder than anything Jin's Yukianesa could ever make, filled Ragna's stomach. He was the one brought back the Black Beast…? Through his use of the Azure…?

"**Do not confuse your worthless copy for the True Azure." **the Black Beast said, **"While I was impressed you were able to tap into True Azure's power, if only for a few moments every now and again, you could never hope to control the True Azure."**

"**So tell me…" **the Black Beast asked getting right up to Ragna's face, **"How would you like your life to end for good…?"**

"B-Bastard!" Ragna screamed, backing away, "Stay away from me!"

"**Oh? You're going to let me pick? How nice!"** the Black Beast said, its center most head opening its maw wide and lunging forward.

Suddenly a flash passed through Ragna's mind.

He saw himself injured facing Terumi in combat.

"I am going to fight as human being…" Ragna heard the other him say, "…until the very end! UNTIL THE VERY END!"

'_Fight as a human being…'_ Ragna thought as the scene flashed back to normal, _'… until the very end…'_

"**You will cease to be!" **the Black Beast roared as it closed in, **"You will become my new body! The body of a true monster! Every ounce of your humanity, both physical and spiritual, will be destroyed!"**

The Black Beast's word seemed to trigger something in Ragna as his hand twitched as it reached for his sword, Blood Scythe, "I will fight…"

The Black Beast roared as the rest of the heads joined the center one in aiming for Ragna.

His black gloved hand clasped the handle, "…As a human being…"

The Black Beast was only a few feet away now, yet its presence did not faze Ragna.

Ragna's body blurred as he tore his sword from his back and swung it in an uppercut, the force of the blow connecting with the Black Beast not only enough to send the head it struck, but all of the Black Beast's heads flying back, "UNTIL THE VERY END!"

Ragna felt his right arm suddenly feel different, or rather it felt familiar, he smirked.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Azure Grimoire, Activate!" Ragan roared the red shell on his right hand opening and letting out waves of power.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?"** the Black Beast roared.

"Not 'think'!" Ragan said, "I KNOW!"

The Black Beast let out an inhumane roar and all o fits head lunged for Ragna again, **"DIE!"**

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna cried as he struck forward with his right hand it becoming enclosed in darkness, it hit the Black Beast, suddenly stopping its movements. Ragna brought up his other hand, it becoming covered in darkness too and taking on the shape of a wolf's head and sent the Black Beast back again.

Ragna leapt up and landed on the Black Beast's head that was directly to the monster's left of its center head. Ragna brought his sword up and rammed it into the Black Beast head. The head screamed and thrashed around trying to dislodge Ragna and his Blood Scythe.

"Come on!" Ragna shouted, "Is this all you got?"

Another head came up and dashed forward clapping its teeth around Ragna. The silver haired man barely able pull his sword free and use it to keep the head from actually sinking its teeth into his flesh. The head that had him between its teeth tried to close its jaw aiming to crush Ragna. Ragna's arms shook with the strain of the Black Beast's jaw closing around.

"Bastard…!" Ragna said forcing its mouth to stay open, "I'm not gonna become your next meal!"

Ragna brought his feet to his chest and straightened them back out just in time, right before the Black Beast's jaw would've crushed him, and sent its lower jaw flying away from the rest of this single head. The rest of the Black Beast trembled with pain as the head that lost its jaw started to twist around in pain.

"**Damned mixed breed!"** the Black Beast roared, **"Damn you!"**

Ragna didn't know why every time the Black Beast said 'mixed breed' he got a strange feeling in his right eye for a moment. He didn't know what it was but each time an image of Rachel flashed in his mind.

A tendril of darkness shot out and pierced straight through Ragna's shoulder. Bloodedge screamed in pain as he used his sword to cut the tendril in half and pull the part that was lodged in his shoulder out.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ragan yelled, not seeming to take noticed of his gaping shoulder wound already mending itself.

"**I will not be denied!"** the Black Beast roared as all of its heads came together and melted into one another, **"I will have my freedom! I will have my second chance!"**

"You'll have to kill me first!" Ragna roared back, as the heads started taking a new shape. What form they took on was shocking to Ragna.

It looked like him but the skin was grey, with jagged fangs protruding from the lips, glowing red eyes, the red shells on the backs of both gloves were open letting through ominous red light, and a dark aura surrounded the look-alike and dark energy-like veins spread out from the eyes and hands.

"**I will not lose to Bloodedge again!"** the Black Beast screamed tearing the copy of Blood Scythe from its back, charging Ragna.

Ragna closed his eyes as the Black Beast closed in.

"**DIE!"** the Black Beast swung it sword at Ragna's head.

Ragna swung Blood Scythe up, interrupting the Black Beast's attack, **"Black Onslaught!**

Blood Scythe transformed into a scythe and Ragna swung it multiple times and tore into the Black Beast. Blood Scythe transformed back into a sword and Ragna placed it back behind him.

All of Ragna became encased in darkness and demonic black wing sprouted from his left shoulder, **"Nightmare Reign!"**

Energy from the Black Beast flew from its look-alike body of Ragan and entered into the wing.

"**Destruction!"** Ragna roared as he brought Blood Scythe up and thrust it forward straight through the Black Beast's body as the darkness around Ragna disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

"**Damn you… mixed breed… wretch…!"** the Black Beast spat, black blood spilling from its lips.

"You lose pal." Ragna said, the shell on his right hand opening up. The Black Beast's body started to melt away and began to get sucked into the Azure Grimoire.

"**I will be back,"** the Black Beast said as the last bit of it was absorbed, **"And next time… you will lose…!"**

"Yeah, yeah." Ragna said cockily, "That's what they all say."

Ragna looked around, the darkness that once surrounded him was replaced with a stunning blue. Azure.

"So," Ragna said looking around, "This must the inside of the Azure. Kinda nice actually."

"But," he said abruptly, "Can't stay. Gotta go kick Terumi's scrawny ass!"

Ragna closed his eyes and then opened them. The deep blue world that was the inside of the Azure was replaced with him on his back and looking up at full moon against a clear nighttime sky.

He looked right up at the moon for a few moments, his mind wandering off to Jin, he wouldn't be surprised to find out he was crying in a corner somewhere thinking the moon was going to fall.

Ragna chuckled to himself. Jin. Always the crybaby. Ragna sat up and got to his feet. Time to go find Terumi.  
_

**So everyone let me know what you think of the new fanfic! I love BlazBlue and I don't think that there are enough fics about it, part of the reason why I made this! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

**I don't own BlazBlue.  
_**

"God damn it!" Ragna swore walking along, his feet now aching, "How the hell did I end up _outside _Kagutsuchi?"

After Ragna had gotten back to the real world he wandered around trying to figure out where he was only to see Kagutsuchi off in the distance when he got to the top of a large hill… which not only confused him but also pissed him off beyond extent.

As for how the hell he wound up outside of the 13th Hierarchical City, he had no idea. It must'vebeen during that sudden blank in his memory when he lost control of the Azure during his fight with Jin. But that didn't matter at the moment, what did matter however was him getting back into Kagutsuchi and kicking Terumi's ass!

Ragna suddenly stopped. For whatever reason his mind flashed to that… 'vision' he had that drove him to fight the Black Beast. It was him fighting Terumi. So was that a vision of what was going to happen or… or was that some kind of vision of an alternate reality…?

If it was the former of the two then it was possible that everyone might not even be anywhere near Kagutsuchi let alone in it if he was so close to turning into the Black Beast itself. Ragnasat down with a frown plastered on his face.

If the first of the two options was the right one then Terumi was going to beat his ass pretty damn good and who knows what would happen if that were true. He could very well lose control again and really turn into the Black Best the next time.

But what if it really was a look at a different reality? One where he didn't lose control? If that option was true then how different would things be? Would there be anyone he knew be left in Kagutsuchi? Would anyone still be fighting Terumi?

Ragna's frown deepened. He was beginning to wonder just what exactly that vision really was. He suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Rachel!" Ragna called, "Get your tiny ass out here! I'm still kickin' you know?"

Nothing.

"Hey you stupid Rabbit! This isn't a fuckin' joke! I'm really here! Come on, damn it! I need to talk to you!"

Still nothing.

Ragnastood up and sucked in a deep breath this might get Rachel here but he'd be in for a massive beating, "RACHEL ALUCARD IS TWISTED WHORE THAT WANTS TO SCREW BANG SHISHIGAMI!"

Ragnaheld his breath waiting for the Rabbit to pop out of nowhere damn near destroy him… he waited… and waited… and waited… and…

…And… Nothing…?

Ragna exhaled and looked around. No sign of the Rabbit or anyone…

Ragna didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved, to be honest. He was disappointed because Rachel didn't appear but relieved that she didn't so he'd be spared a severe beating.

"Well it was all worth a shot." Ragna shrugged, the Rabbit always had answers to practically everything, he thought if he could get her here then he might be able to figure out what that vision was.

"Well since she didn't show up," Ragna said resuming his previous walk to Kagutsuchi, "Guess I'm going have to go to her… if I can figure out where she's at that is…"

It was the middle of the day by the time Ragna had finally reached Kagutsuchi and climbed up the lower sections until he reached the Kaka Village or sometimes referred to as 'Lost Town'.

"God damn all of you!" Ragna heard someone shout, "I hate cats! All of you! Back off!"

Ragna felt a pulse of energy and heard several 'meows' of pain follow. Ragna tracked it all by ear and found Terumi being attacked by Toa.

"Meow!" Toa screeched, "You were the one who got rid of Good Guy weren't you?"

"What? 'Good Guy'? What the fuck are you talking about?" Terumi demanded, "Here I am just taking a lovely stroll, and bang! The ground beneath me collapses and I end up here! And God damn it who are you anyway?"

"Meow! The Bunny Girl told Toa about what happened to Good Guy! You're what's making him change into the Big Evil Monster even now aren't you!"

"Oh. Wait. Don't tell me you're, don't tell me you're talking about that idiot Ragna are you?" Terumi, or Hazama as he liked to be called, barked out a laugh, "And you think I turned him into the Black Beast?"

Hazama roared with laughter, "Oh now that's rich! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Here's the thing you damn clone!" Hazama said, "I had nothing to what happened to old Rags! He brought all that change on himself! And now it's only a matter of time before everything resets to a point in time before the events that caused all that happen."

Then Terumi muttered to himself, "But God damn! How many times will it take for Bloodedge to get things right? I want my True Azure! I want my Kusanagi!"

Ragna came out of his hiding place, now was very well his chance his get rid of that bastard.

"Everyone keeps talking about this 'True Azure' bullshit!" Ragna said, "I would _really _like to know what exactly all that is!"

Toakaka and Hazama's heads snapped over to Ragna.

"Good Guy?" Toa gasped.

"YOU?" Hazama sputtered pointing at Ragna, "How the hell are you here?"

"Hey asshole." Ragna said, "I don't think it's polite to just go out and point at someone."

Terumi growled, "I don't know how the hell you're not the Black Beast right now and aren't destroying this fucking world, but I don't care! I'm going to kill you all the same! Ouroboros!"

Ragna drew his blade and slashed the Nox Nictores away.

"Yeah right." Ragna said, "_I'm _the one who's going to kill _you_!"

"Bring it on!" Hazama taunted.

Ragna raised his hand and the shell on it opened, "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Azure Grimoire, Activate!"

"Do you really believe that's going to work!" Hazama had twisted grin on his face as he tossed away his hat and his hair spiked up, "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code SOL, Azure Grimoire, Activate!"

"Know this Ragna! I'm the one who made the Azure in the first place!" Terumi said as he took out a butterfly knife.

"Toa," Ragna called to the Kaka warrior, "Get going. This isn't something you can handle."

"What? But Toa wants to help beat up the Bad Guy!" Toakaka persisted.

"Toa." Ragna said sternly, "You're not supposed to argue with the hero remember?"

"Meow?"

"Now listen to me and get out of here." Ragna told her, "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Alright Good Guy!" Toa said, "Give the Bad Guy a good hit for Toa and the Bunny Girl!"

With that Toa ran off. Ragnawatched her fleeing form for a moment before locking eyes with Terumi. Throw in a hit for Rachel, huh? Yeah. He could manage that.

"Are done talking with that chattering fur ball?" Terumi asked rudely, "Or are you going to make me wait some more?"

"Nope." Ragna said, "It's just us now. So get ready for the thrashing of a lifetime!"

Ragna charged Terumi and threw a round house kick at his torso. Terumi in response jumped back away from it.

When Ragna put his foot back on the ground he felt a bit woozy for a moment. He got the feeling that it was from Terumi'sown Azure. He also couldn't feel his own Azure filling him with power like normal. Again he could tell this was Terumi's doing.

"Coming?" Terumi taunted.

Ragna ran at Terumi again, drawing Blood Scythe this time and swung it at Terumi who jumped over the attack and latched Ouroboros onto Ragna's coat and pulled him into the air and then slammed him down into the ground.

As Ragna was picking himself up Terumi landed in front of him and swung out his foot and kicked Ragna right in the jaw and sent him onto his back.

Ragna made sure to pick himself up faster this time and rolled away from Terumi. If only his Azure was working he could land a good hit!

Terumi appeared in front of Ragna again add reared his arm back, "Venom Sword!"

Energy surrounded Terumi's hand and took on the form of a snake's head and he thrust it forward sending Ragna back even further.

Terumi latched onto Ragna again with the Ouroboros and pulled himself over to the Grim Reaper. Ragna glowered at Terumi. Meanwhile the green haired man merely smiled at Ragna as he beat on Ragna and let his own Azure drain Ragna's vitality right out of him.

"I think I've played with you enough now." Terumi said, **"Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls!"**

A mass of snakes rose up around Terumi and ensnared Ragna pulled him up into the air. Then even more snakes rose up and shot into the air and mixed into one giant snake.

"Bye bye Rags!" Terumi called. The giant snake lashed forward.

'_Shit!' _Ragna thought shutting his eyes.

"_**What are you doing?" **_a voice rang in Ragna's head.

Ragna's eyes snapped open and in the place of the massive serpent Terumi had conjured was the Black Beast the two of them within a large expanse of azure.

"_**I await an answer."**_ the Black Beast said.

Ragna just stared.

"_**Are you by chance having trouble processing how I am here?" **_the Black Beast questioned, it felt the need to explain given Ragna's dumbfounded look, _**"I lost to you and was absorbed into your 'Azure'."**_

"_**You see,"**_ the Black Beast continued, _**"As a result of that I became not only the Azure like I originally was but also a part of your own soul, so if you die, I die. And I have no intention of leaving this world again so soon."**_

"So…" Ragna started, "You're not going to try and kill me again?"

"_**No,"**_ the Black Beast said, _**"I am going to **_**help **_**you."**_

"Help me? How?"

The Black Beast seemed to grin, _**"I give you enough power so that wretched 'hero' can no longer subdue your 'Azure'."**_

"Alright." Ragna said, somehow starting to believe the Black Beasts words, "But my Azure is a fake right?"

The Black Beast nodded, _**"Yes."**_

"Then why keep calling it 'Azure'?"

"_**I beg you pardon?" **_the Black Beast was taken aback by Ragna's question.

"Since it's a fake why not call it something else?" Ragna smirked, "How about… 'BlazBlue'?"

"_**BlazBlue…"**_ the Black Beast said slowly, testing out the name, _**"It has I certain ring to it. I like it."**_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ragna grinned, "Let's go bust some balls!"

"_**You are a very interesting mixed breed." **_the Black Beast cuckled as its 'body' melt and surrounded Ragna.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Redirecting Seither Concentrations! Taping into the power of the Black Beast! BlazBlue! Activate!"  
_

Back in the real world it suddenly looked like Ragna had become little more than a wavering shadow. Terumi who was watching things from the ground stared at Ragna in confusion as the massive serpent drew in for the kill.

"**Die." **an unearthly voice came from Ragna's non-visible mouth. Glowing red eyes opened and a dark pulse of raw seither burst from Ragna's body, destroying the snakes that held him aloft and the giant snake that was about to devour him.

"What the hell?" Terumi shouted. The shadowy form of Ragna landed gently on the ground despite the distance that he'd fallen and stared into Terumi's eyes.

"**Tell me," **Ragna said, **"Do you know that the Black Beast has a mind?"**

Terumi took a surprised step back, "Wha- Huh?"

"**The Black Beast has a mind Terumi. It is not just some worthless, stupid dog." **Ragna said walking forward, **"It's telling me things even as we speak. I must say that the mere fact that it was originally a Cauldron was shocking let alone that it was you who created it."**

"Who the hell are you talking about? How do you know that?" Terumi demanded.

"**I just told you. Don't seem to listen do you?" **Ragna said, **"The Black Beast has mind. I can talk to it. It's power is my power now, I came back from the endless darkness back into the endless blue."**

"**But don't worry," **Ragna said, Terumi could feel his grin as he got closer, the amount of siether in the air was getting increasily larger, **"I'm still human. And intend to fight as a human until the very end."**

"B-Back off!" Terumi said jumped back.

"**What's wrong? You look scared." **Ragna titled his head to the side,**"Is it all the highly concentrated seither around me? Is it so much that not even you can stand it?"**

"You!" Terumi cried, "Stay away from me! Keep that seither away!"

A bright flash of green happened forcing, Ragna to squint his glowing eyes and when it ended Terumi was gone.

The concentrated seither around Ragna and in the air dispersed disappeared leaving no trace that it was even there in the first place.

"GOOOOD GUUUUY!" Toa pounced on Ragna's chest, pinning him to the ground, "Good Guy was so cool! You made the Bad Guy run away! You're awesome!"

Ragna laughed, "Of course! I'm supposed to be the 'Good Guy' remember? The good guy always wins!"

"Yeah!" Toa nodded.

"Hey, Toa." Ragna said, "What do you say we go grab something to eat?"

"What? Food? Toa's in!" Toa jumped up off of Ragna while pulling him to his feet, "Let's go! Let's go! Toa wants to eat~!"

"Alright!" Ragna laughed as he was being dragged, "Alright! Just calm down!"

"Come on~!" Toa whined, "I wanna eat~!"

"OK,OK!" Ragna laughed, "Let's go to that restaurant in Orient Town! My treat!"

"YAY~!"  
_

**Here's chapter 2! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BlazBlue.  
_**

"Food, food, food~!" Toa sang as she skipped along next to Ragna, who was chucking at her antics. While they walked down the streets in Orient Town, Ragna took notice of the sever lack of Wanted Posters with a horribly 'incorrect' version of his face printed on it.

He also picked up snippets of conversation from the civilians.

"Man, you hear? I was told Ragna the Bloodedge kicked the bucket!"

"I know! I was shocked. I guy able to have taken down more than one Library Branch all on his own just died!"

"Yeah. I even heard it was the Hero of Ikaruga, Jin Kisaragi that killed him too."

"Really? Damn, I can tell that must have been one hell of a fight."

Ragna's eye narrowed, the people thought he was dead… He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It would be good because he wouldn't have anymore vigilantes on his ass, but if all of these people thought he was dead then… what about everyone else? Like, Jubei, and Noel, and Rachel? Did they all think he was dead too?

"Hey Good Guy?" Toa asked still skipping.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, what is it Toa?" Ragna asked coming out of his thought process.

"Toa's been wondering about after mew beat the Bad Guy…"

"Yeah? What about it?" Ragna asked.

"Why do you look different then the way mew did before?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ragna looked at Toakaka with confused eyes.

"Your sword is shiny kinda like a mirror, meow." Toa said, "Use that."

Ragna, still confused, took out Blood Scythe and held the flat of the blade toward his face, it reflected his face back at him. And Toa was right. He'd changed.

His right eye was still very much red like it was before but his other eye while still green, the pupil had turned into a vertical slit almost like some kind of wolf or cat… or serpent…

He didn't want to think of himself becoming like Terumi and shoved that last though out of his mind. His eyes looked over the rest of his face, there were red lines trailing from his eyes almost like bloody tears. There were also black lines coming from the sides of his eyes and down around his jaw line and meeting the red lines in the middle of his chin.

His hair had changed from silver to a bluish silver, almost like a blue moon or stardust. His eyes trailed down to his reflection's lips, he could see the very tips of fangs poking through.

"Don't forget about your clothes too Good Guy." Toa reminded Ragna.

What… his clothes changed too?

Ragna looked down and found that his clothes had indeed changed just like his face. His trademark coat had changed, yes, but very little. The only changes was that the color had changed to black and the shoulders had stayed red and red lines broke off from the shoulders and spiraled down the left and right arms.

His black shirt's colors had become reversed, it was now a bright white outlined by black. His hakama had become tattered at the ends and it looked like they had taken a very long bath in fresh blood having a red tint to them now. His steel toed boots had become a darker shade of red and had spikes coming off the steeled toes like claws.

His gloves were the last thing he noticed. The tips had become covered in what looked like dark red nails, reminiscent of the claws that appeared on his hand when he used his 'Devoured by Darkness'. And the shell on the back of his right hand's glove now looked like a closed eye, the one on his left looked the same as it had before.

All in all, he doubted any one other than Toa would recognize him now, unless they were to really looked closely, especially since he was supposed to be dead.

"Well damn." Ragna said, "I'm not sure if anyone will recognize me the way I am now."

"Wow! Good Guy!" Toa said, "You must be, like, a master of disguise, meow!"

Ragna smiled. Toa, ever the innocent one.

"Well I think that's enough taking in my new look." Ragna said putting Blood Scythe away, "Let's go eat!"

"Yeah!" Toakaka cheered.  
_

Ragna sat back in his chair patting his now slightly bulging stomach and sighed contently, "Great meal."

"Toa agrees, meow!" Toa said also somehow looking full, which was a miracle in and of itself.

"Wait," Ragna said, "Are you seriously full?"

"Yep." Toa said, "Toa is also surprised."

"Excuse me sir." one of the workers said, "Will you pay bill now?"

"Hm?" Ragna looked the very foreign worker, "Oh, yeah, sure, how much?"

The worker handed the bill to Ragna, and his stomach dropped as he read the price, _'I don't have enough money for this! Hell I have no money at all! What was I thinking coming here?'_

"Oh dear me." Ragna heard a voice say, "It seems that we are not at our intended destination."

Ragna looked over his shoulder, and he saw a girl in a fancy black dress with frills and long blonde hair tied up with hair ribbons in two ponytails. She had a strange cat-like umbrella in her hands and some weird little red bat-thing flying next to her.

'_Rachel…' _Ragna saw her notice him and her eyes looked at him with clear confusion as if trying to place where she'd seen him before, then they slowly widened with shock and disbelief; Ragna quickly turned around avoiding her gaze.

"Ahem. Sir?" the worker asked, "The bill?"

"Er," Ragna stammered suddenly remembering that he sill had to pay and was looking for a way out, "You uh, you see…"

Ragna had the strangest feeling he had done this before somewhere… but whenever had he had to Dine and Dash before? He couldn't remember.

"Sir, don't tell me you intend to Dine and Dash?"

"Erm, no, uh, you see funny story really…!" he and Toa had to make a break for it soon.

"My apologies." Ragna heard a curt voice say, "My friend is always forgetting his wallet."

Ragna, Toa, and the worker all turned to see Rachel standing just behind Ragna.

"And you are…?" the worker trailed off.

"I am merely a friend of this man." Rachel said, she looked at Ragna, "Honestly. Am I going to have to tack a message to your forehead to make sure you remember your wallet next time?"

"U-Uhhhh…" Ragna couldn't seem to make his mouth make proper words.

"Fine then." Rachel said, "I will pay for you, you fool. Slave, how much is the bill?"

The worker took a moment to realize Rachel was speaking to her. The worker quickly handed the bill to Rachel. The vampire princess looked at the cost.

"Such trivial pocket change?" Rachel raised a delicate eyebrow, "Very well then."

Rachel took out a small sack that looked to be made out of silk and handed it to the worker, "I advise you to take good care of that. It is made from the finest of silks, you will find the required pay inside."

She looked at Ragna, "Step outside with me for a moment would you?"

"Er… sure… OK…" Ragna followed Rachel out the door, the wheels in his brain were working over time. Had she figured out who he was? Had she figured it out so easily? While, yes, his changes weren't to drastic, he didn't think people would be able to recognize him _that_ easily.

After the two had walked in silence a while from the restaurant Rachel turned to Ragna, her eyes betraying the rest of her calm demeanor.

"Are you… are you Ragna…?" Rachel asked, her eyes had a small spark of hope in them from what Ragna could tell.

"Ragna? As in Ragna the Bloodedge?" Ragna asked playing dumb, "Didn't you hear? He died rather recently."

Rachel took a step towards Ragna, "Don't try to play games with me. You look to much like Ragna to simply be a look-alike!"

"P-Princess!" Nago pleaded, "We saw that guy starting to turn into the Black Beast remember? And the loop hasn't reset, which means he's still hasn't been brought back."

"Yeah!" Gii chimed in, "He's deader than dead!"

A strong breeze picked up and Rachel purposefully let go of Nago and he was carried off by the wind in his umbrella form.

"Princess~!" Nago cried as he was blown away.

Rachel then smacked Gii into the ground with a slap to the back of the head.

'_As violent as ever I see.' _Ragna thought.

Rachel turned her attention back to Ragna, "I want the truth. Are you really Ragna?"

"Listen kid," Ragna said, "I'm not a dead guy."

"And I said to stop playing games!" Rachel's voice was hard, yet her eyes were soft, "Now stop avoiding my question!"

Ragna stared at Rachel before he let out a heavy, annoyed, sigh, "God damn it! You never cease to amaze nor annoy the hell out of me, you know that bunny-leach?"

"It is you!" Rachel almost seemed ready to just jump at him. Whether it looked like she was going to hit him or hug him, Ragna couldn't tell.

"Yeah," Ragna sighed, "I'm alive. And what the hell was that cat-thing talking about a 'loop'?"

"It would seem," Rachel sighed, "We are both full of questions for each other."

"Damn straight I got questions."

Rachel let forth a small laugh, "As sharp a tongue as ever."

"Hey, I only _look _different!"

"Which brings me to my first question:" Rachel said, "Why do you look like that?"

Ragna looked himself once again, "I haven't the slightest idea, my only theory is because of the Black Beast helping me sending Terumi running like a little girl."

Rachel blinked.

"Forgive me Ragna," Rachel said giving her head a momentary shake, "But I must've been distracted by something for a moment. I thought that you just said that the Black Beast helped you and you said you 'sent Terumi running like a little girl.'"

"I did." Ragna said plainly.

Rachel stared at Ragna, "What?"

"I just told you." Ragna said, "You deaf with those big 'ears'? The Black Beast. Helped me. Make Terumi. Run away. Like a. Little girl."

"You seriously made Terumi, Yuuki Terumi,_ run away_?" Rachel questioned, "He never runs away unless he has some other goal."

"Yep," Ragna boasted, "I let out way too much seither even for that ass to handle!"

"Too much seither?" Rachel echoed.

Ragna looked around, "I can't really show you here, way too many people, they'd drop dead."

Rachel looked at Ragna a moment before she clapped her hands and a black tear in the air next to her appeared, "Through here then."

Ragna stepped through, followed by Rachel, leaving a squashed Gii and still blown away Nago left behind.

When Ragna got to the other side he recognized this place as the place where he was supposed to have turned into the Black Beast, even the indent of his body where it had laid before was still there.

"Did you purposely pick this place?" Ragna asked as Rachel stepped through.

"No." Rachel said, "I only opened a portal to a random place to just outside Kagutsuchi. Why?"

Ragna pointed to the indentation of his body on the ground, "This is the place where you told me you where 'so, so sorry', remember?"

Rachel looked around, "Why dare I say, it is."

"Alright," Ragna said as he started walking forward, "Wait right here."

Rachel watched with her curiosity piqued.

After Ragna had walked a distance he turned around, he took a breath to steady himself, and held up his right hand, "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! Redirecting Seither Concentrations! Taping into the power of the Black Beast! BlazBlue! Activate!"

Massive amounts of seither flew to Ragna from all directions and covered his body and as what didn't touch him swirled and spiraled around him in an astonishing display of show and power.

In the center of it all looked like a shadow of Ragna with glowing red eyes. The storm of seither died down and the shadow of Ragna walked forward and stopped about two or so yards away from Rachel.

"**I don't want to get to close." **Ragna said, **"There might be to much for even you if it sent Terumi running."**

"My God, Ragna." Rachel said, "What… What did you do?"

"**I used the BlazBlue."**Ragna explained.

"BlazBlue?"

Ragna nodded, or least what looked like a nod, his shadow form waved to much to tell, **"Yeah, it's what I'm going to call my Azure from now on. After all, it's not the real thing, right?"**

"Yes," Rachel said, closing her ruby eyes, "I suppose you are right."

"'**Suppose'?" **Ragna repeated, **"Bunny-leech I am right!"**

"You know, I was always wondering why the loop hadn't reset when you were turning into the Black Beast." Rachel said, "And now I know, it is because you didn't."

The seither around Ragna dispersed and he was again normal, "You still haven't told me what this 'loop' is yet."

"Oh very well." Rachel relented her eyes opening back up, "You shared something with me so I shall now share something with you."

"You see there is a group of almost god-like individuals that go by the name of Takamagahara." Rachel started, "Takamagahara monitors all of the possibilities of the timeline. They wish to drive the timeline in the way they want it to go, so they may reach some goal of theirs."

"They also wish for the world to never end. For time to continuously keep looping." Rachel continued, "They were the ones who originally gave me my position of 'Observer'. To watch and do nothing but stand in the sidelines. But my memory was never reset like yours would Ragna."

Rachel closed her eyes again, "I have seen so many deaths. I have watched the world end countless times. I have seen you… become the Black Beast thousands of times before when you would fuse together with v-13."

"Tough isn't?" Ragna asked.

Rachel looked up at Ragna, and nodded, "Very. I am always alone in this unfortunate position of mine. No one to really talk to that can share this pain with me."

"You're an idiot."

Rachel stared at Ragna, "Excuse me?"

"You're not alone." Ragna said, "Master is the strongest being on the planet, I'm sure he's found away around the whole losing memory and loop thing."

"Well yes," Rachel said, "That is true… Jubei has indeed found away around it without being an Observer."

"Also," Ragna said, "You've got me."

"You!" Rachel sputtered, "Why would I ever need someone like _you_?"

"Because I'm the only guy whom you seem to actually give a real damn about."

Rachel turned away, "Idiot."

"Even when I'm trying to be nice," Ragna said, "You're still a pain in my ass."

Rachel looked back at Ragna. They both laughed.

"We're still at one another's throats!" Ragna laughed, "Even after what's happened!"

"Yes," Rachel giggled, "Yes, we are!"  
_

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
_**

Ragna's and Rachel's laughter eventually died down. And they looked at one another.

"So tell me." Rachel said slowly, "You said the Black Beast helped you, yes? What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Ragna said, "When I was turning into the Black Beast I was actually sucked into the Azure itself and got 'personal' with him."

"Are you saying you fought the Black Beast and won?" Rachel asked staring straight into his eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ragna answer.

"You seriously survived an encounter with the Black Beast and _lived_?" Rachel looked at him like he was mad.

"I not only lived," Ragna said, "I _won_."

"Have you any other proof?" Ragna just looked at Rachel.

"Uh, wasn't that 'display' before enough? Or even the fact that I'm even here _right now_?"

"No," Rachel said, "I'm afraid not."

"WHAAAT?" Ragna shouted, "How the hell is _that _not enough?"

Rachel simply stood there, eyes closed, a small smirk plastered on her lips.

Ragna heard a demonic chuckle in the back of his mind.

**"****Human situations can be quite amusing at times." **the Black Beast said.

"Oh great!" Ragna said aloud, "Mister Big Dark and Many-Heads is laughing at me too!"

"Oh?" Rachel said, "You are even able to communicate with the Beast, Ragna? Interesting. Does it find you foolishness amusing like I do?"

"Shut it!" Ragna snapped.

"Oh my," Rachel said, feigning fear, "How _terrifying_."

"I'm beginning to grow sick of you again already Rabbit!" Ragna said, "And I was almost 'glad' to see you again."

"What's that?" Rachel continued to tease, "Did I just hear Ragna, Ragna the Bloodedge, truly just say he missed little me? Oh! How touching!"

The Black Beast laughed further in Ragna's mind.

'_I'll snap off the more than one jaw next time you little bastard!'_Ragna threatened, the Beast clamped up real fast.

"Screw this!" Ragna said, "I'm leaving!"

"Ragna!" Rachel called after the Bloodedge's retreating form, "It was merely a joke. I believe you. Do not be so stiff."

"I'm not talking to you now." Ragna said, "I'm pissed off!"

"Come now. Don't be such a child." Rachel said.

"I am _not_a child!" Ragna snapped back.

"You behavior proves otherwise." Rachel responded.

"Like hell it does!" Ragna said turning to look at Rachel, "And another word out you and I'm gonna kick you ass!"

Rachel's amused smile turned to a frown within a second, "We already went through this already, Ragna, I don't not wish to repeat the same mistakes twice!"

"Tch. Fine, whatever." Ragna said calming down.

Rachel let out a mental sigh of relief. She didn't wish to fight Ragna again, especially with that new Azure… no wait, with that new 'BlazBlue' of his.

A ringing interrupted Rachel from saying anything else. Rachel sighed again in her mind, but this time it was out of annoyance.

'_Kokonoe.'_Rachel thought, as she took out a small communicator from one of the many folds of her dress, "Yes, what to do you want Kokonoe?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" Kokonoe's voice came through, "I want to know what the hell that insane amount of seither was! I've been trying to contact you for ten fucking minutes now!"

"I don't believe that that concerns you, Kokonoe." Rachel said curtly, "Now if there isn't anything else, I'm going to hang up now."

"Don't you dare, you fucking bunny!" Kokonoe snapped, "I'll blow you into a million pieces if you do!"

"I would love to see you try." Rachel responded, "Goodbye."

Before Rachel could hit the 'end call' button, Ragna snatched the communicator from her hands and examined it.

"What the hell is this?" Ragna wondered as he fiddled with it, "Some kind of tiny phone?"

"Give that back Ragna!" Rachel demanded.

"Wait-What?" Kokonoe's voice came from the communicator, "Ragna, as in Ragna the Bloodedge? He's _alive_?"

"Idiot!" Rachel snapped, taking the communicator back, and hit the 'end call' button, "Do you have _any _idea what you've done now?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Ragna said, "What did I do?"

"You've let Kokonoe know that you're still alive!" Rachel said, "Do you have any idea how bad that even is?"

"Uh, no. How bad?"

"She's bound to want to out how you survived through experiments!" Rachel said, "Meaning she may very well try to capture you and dissect you while you're still alive. Meaning she will send the Red Devil and the Murakumo unit after you and if either of them are at work plenty of others will also figure out that you still live and will come after you."

"What you mean by 'others'?" Ragna asked.

"I mean like your mad man of a brother and Hakumen and plenty more." Rachel stated.

"Hey, I've kicked Jin's ass before and you know it!" Ragna said.

"Be that as it may," Rachel said, "I believe you _do _have trouble with Harlequin."

"Well I'm way stronger now!" Ragna persisted.

"Only with the help of your 'BlazBlue' as far as I've seen." Rachel countered, "And you cannot rely too much on one skill Ragna, or everything else will start to degrade."

"Alright then, tell me Bunny-leach: How would you do this if you were in my shoes?" Ragna questioned.

"How would I do things?" Rachel repeated, "Well for one I would lay low for a small time and grow in strength so I would not have to rely on my last resort as my first resort."

"Ok, where the hell am I going to 'lay low'?" Ragna asked.

"Well how should I know?" Rachel responded, "Somewhere safe and away from others where they can't reach you."

"One problem with all that despite how 'great' that sounds," Ragna said, "I don't any place like that!"

Rachel pursed her thin lips together, "There is one place that I know that very few others know of, let alone the tiny handful that know how to actually get there without permission. Although I don't think you will be too thrilled where it is."

"Where is this place then?"

"My castle." Rachel said.

Ragna twitched, "You're joking?"

"I'm afraid not." Rachel said closing her eyes, waiting for Ragna to explode.

"Fine... where to...?" Ragna's gruffvoice asked. Rachel opened her eyes in surprise.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"If that's the only place you know of," Ragna said, "I guess seeing your damn face everyday won't kill me."

"Why Ragna, it seems that you've become more of a man recently." Rachel said.

"Staring into the face of the Black Beast will do that to guy."

"Yes, I suppose it would," Rachel said as she snapped her fingers and a portal opened behind her, "Right through here. It will take you straight to the front, I have a few matters to attend to, so I will be along shortly."

"And how am I going to explain to the old man why I'm there?" Ragna asked.

"Oh? You mean Valkenhayn ?" Rachel took out a slip of paper and handed it to Ragna, "Just give him that."

"How the hell is this little paper going to help?"

"Just trust me Ragna," Rachel said.

"Fine." Ragna said walking toward the portal, he stopped in front of it, "See you soon then?"

"Yes," Rachel said, "As soon as I'm done."

"Alright." Ragna stepped through the portal.  
_

**And done! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own BlazBlue.  
_**

The blanket of darkness that surrounded Ragna from the inside of the portal only lasted a moment or two before he was stepping into a garden of colorful white roses. Ragna looked around,. He saw a gate that led deeper into the gardens, for that's where he assumed he was, and closer to the actual castle itself.

The castle, however, from what Ragna could see, was very strange in design. Parts of it looked normal, partially at least, while other parts looked oddly shaped and out of place, the part that looked like a cat's head for one good example or the jakolantern or the tower that look like a witch's hat at the top... Rachel had some very wierd tastes, Ragna decided.

Before he could examine anything further a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"And just who, might I ask, are you?" Ragna turned around to see an old man with white grey hair in a neat and long pony tail and a neatly trimmed beard, he was dressed in neat black pants, and black shoes, and he had one butler coat with long coattails.

"Oh, it's you old man." Ragna said, "For a second there I almost thought you were someone else, I don't recognize your voice as easily as Rachel's."

Valkenhayn fixed Ragna with a glare, "I asked who you were, and how do you know Madam Rachel?"

"Uh, old man? It's me. Ragna. You know, Ragna the Bloodedge?" Ragna said looking at Valkenhayn oddly, "The guy Rachel is constantly annoying the hell out of?"

"You really expect me to believe that?" Valkenhayn asked, "Ragna the Bloodedge is gone. I don't know what is taking so long for the timeline to reset, but if you are trying to impersonate Ragna the Bloodedge, you are doing a very bad job out of it."

"Wha-! Me, a fake?" Ragna sputtered as gripped Blood Scythe's hilt, "Are you looking for a fight?"

"I see," Valkenhayn said dropping into a stance, "You must work for Terumi and are intent on bringing harm to Madam Rachel. I will not let that happen!"

"OK! That's it!" Ragna snapped, this old bastard was going to regret ever spewing those words, "You're dead, old man!"

Ragna dashed forward and swung his sword at Valkenhayn who gracefully danced away. He threw out a round house kick at Valkenhayn's side, this time he connected. It didn't seem to do much however as Valkenhayn didn't seem fazed other than the small stumble he gave.

Ragna smirked as he was able to land another uppercut to Valkenhayn. He swung out with his sword and cut into the old man's arm, being careful not to cut to deep, he didn't want Rachel too mad at him.

"Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna said as he spun in the air and landed a punch to Valkenhayn's head that was smothered in darkness, he followed up with a backspin kick while a paw of the Black Beast itself lashed out from his foot and cut Valkenhayn's chest while draining small chunks of his blood and absorbing them into Ragna and the Bloodedge felt a small bit of extra energy well up inside him.

While still in the air Ragna did a downward stab with Blood Scythe, "Belial Edge!"

Valkenhayn grunted as he was pushed back further. He could not believe he was losing to this… this… BOY! The butler regained his balance and backhanded Ragna's next attack with his sword away, knokcing the blade from his grip.

"Petulant child!" Valkenhayn said as he lodged a fist into Ragna's gut. Bloodedge was forced into being bent over while having the wind knocked out of him. The old butler followed up with a knee colliding with Ragna's face and then his other foot transformed into a claw and he swung it upward and raked Ragna across the face.

Ragna screamed in pain as he fell back and clutching his face, the attack had missed his eyes but they still were being blurred by his own blood. Ragna heard a growling and the net thing he knew his was being thrown around and he felt a mouth full of fangs bite into him and claws digging into his flesh.

"Behold the power." Ragna heard Valkenhayn say just before he felt a heel collide with his chin and sent him flying into the air, "Of the full moon!"

An ear shattering howl broke through the air.

"With the night as now," Ragna felt immense pain as he was struck more times then he could count, or even be aware of, until a final powerful attack struck him back down to the earth, "The moon shines bright."

"The play is now through," Valkenhayn said as he stepped next to Ragna's broken body, "Well young man? Any last words?"

Ragna felt encasing darkness slowly start to swallow him as he heard someone say, "Valkenhayn what you…? Oh no, Ragna!"  
_

**A little short I know. I'm sorry don't know why I couldn't come up with more for this chapter.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**I don't own BlazBlue.**

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" Ragna groaned as he sat up.

"Honestly, I thought you'd never wake up." Ragna turned and saw Rachel sitting next to him on a small ground blanket in the midst of a colorful green field, "Especially since you were hit by a tree."

"A tree?" Ragna asked.

"Yes," Rachel smiled evilly, "Jubei threw it. Or did it hit you so hard that you've forgotten?"

"I… oh, yeah. That hurt, you know? And it was because you distracted me you Evil Bunny!"

"Oh? No 'leach' part? Does this mean you're finally taking a liking to your master at long last?" Rachel smirked.

"Like hell it is, Blood Sucker!" Ragna snapped.

Rachel slammed a dainty fist down on Ragna's head, she smiled pleasantly as Ragna clutched his head in pain.

"Now whatever did I do to gain such an unpleasant title as that?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, you're not only One: a vampire," Ragna said rudely, "but Two: You've sunk your own little fangs into my neck. Those marks are still there, you know?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she turned away, "Do you resent me then?"

"How the hell should I know?" Rachel turned back to Ragna in surprise.

"What?" the vampire princess asked.

"I said 'I don't know'." Ragan said, "You may have made me not human anymore, but I'm alive… So I don't know what to think."

"By the way…" Ragna looked at Rachel, "Why do you keep pestering me about, like, everything?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, her long lashes brushing her cheeks, she said, "It is because… you are just so very human, and so very endlessly amusing."

Then darkness consumed him and he slowly opened his eyes, "A… dream…? Or… was that maybe… a memory?"

"My head…" Bloodedge groaned, "Agh, my whole body hurts…"

"And what the hell is…?" some kind of pressure was on his chest, Ragna looked down to see a mess of blonde hair on top of him, "What the hell?"

Ragna looked at what the hair was attached too, "What in-? Rachel?"

Rachel mumbled something under her breath in her sleep and dug her deep into Ragna's chest. Ragna tried shaking her. Nothing. He shook her harder. Nothing. He smacked the top of her head. Nothing.

"Mmm… Ragna-kun…" Ragna stared at Rachel. He desperately hoped he didn't hear what he thought he just heard.

"A little lower, Ragna…" Rachel mumbled.

Dear god what was she dreaming about…? Ragna decided he didn't want to know. He forced himself to sit up despite the pain and gripped Rachel by her shoulders and shook her like a rag doll, her head whipping around in a way that didn't seem the best for someone that looked so frail.

"God damn it! Wake up Bunny-Leach!" Ragna shouted.

The next thing he knew he hit the floor, his head now in even more pain than before. A foot roughly stamped down on his aching chest, again making things worse.

"What in the world are you doing you idiot?" Rachel's voice rang in Ragna's ears, "Do you even have the _slightest_ idea of how rude is was what you were just doing, especially to woman of my class!"

"What I want to know," Ragna groaned as he pushed Rachel off his chest and back onto the bed he was just on moments ago, "Is what the hell was 'a woman of your class' dreaming about?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel questioned, "You are at no liberty to just demand me, of all people, to tell you what I was dreaming about. And you are at no liberty to ask in the first place!"

"Oh, I think I am!" Ragna countered making himself stand even though his knees felt like they were going to collapse under him, "You were dreaming about _me_!"

"What? Why would anyone even dream about a fool like you?" Rachel snapped.

"Does 'Ragna-kun' and 'A little lower, Ragna' ring an bells?" Ragna said poorly mimicking Rachel's voice when he quoted what Rachel had let out in her sleep.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Rachel defended.

"Your stammering says otherwise Rabbit. Now fess up! What the hell were you dreaming about?" Ragna demanded as he pinned Rachel's arms to her sides, making sure she couldn't run away.

"Unhand me this instant!" Ragna's grip only tightened.

"I said unhand me!" Rachel repeated, "You're hurting me!"

Ragna stared Rachel in the eye and loosened his grip but didn't let go entirely.

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "I'll talk."

Ragna let go of Rachel's wrists, "Well what was it?

"I was dreaming about…" Ragna looked at her expectantly, "About you… giving me a massage."

"Huh? A… _massage_?" Ragna looked dumbfounded, "Then what the hell was the 'Ragna-kun' part about?"

"I…" Rachel trailed off, "I'm… not sure…"

Ragna frowned, there was evident doubt in Rachel's voice but he decided to let it go.

"OK fine," Ragna said, "Was that all?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Alright!" Ragna relented, "Alright I believe you. There was nothing else, I get it."

"I should hope you do." Rachel said.

"You know," Ragna said suddenly, "Why _do_ we try and rip each others' throats out all the time?"

"Simple, that is because…" Rachel seemed to falter, "Because…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"No…" Rachel admitted, she shifted uncomfortably, "I don't… And it is a somewhat strange feeling that I don't."

Ragna suddenly let out a burst of laughter.

"And what is so funny?" Rachel inquired.

"Your face!" Ragna laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face! God if only I had a camera!"

"Did you find my expression that amusing Ragna?"

"Damn straight I did!" Ragna's laughter died down into a chuckle, "That's not gong to leave my head anytime soon!"

There was a knock on the door and Valkenhayn stepped into the room, "Madam Rachel, your dinner is ready."

"Very good, Valkenhayn." Rachel said, "Set the table for two."

"Two, my Lady?" Valkenhayn questioned.

"Yes, Ragna shall be joining me." Ragna watched as Valkenhayn's lips pursed into a frown.

"Now, Madam Rachel," the lycanthrope said slowly, "I spoke with you about this earlier, though this man does have a resemblance to Ragna the Bloodedge you know that that man is no more. I know how much you cared for his well being, but this man is not-"

"I shall not have you speak another word Valkenhayn," Rachel interrupted, "I can assure you that this is indeed Ragna, and need I remind you that I still need to come up with a suitable punishment for you as you brought severe harm to my guest, do not make it worse."

Valkenhayn's jaw tightened, "Of course, Madam, my apologies."

"Dully accepted," Rachel said dryly, "Our dinner awaits, Ragna. I do feel a tad famished, let us get to the dinning hall posthaste."

"You and your fancy talk," Ragna mumbled, "Alright let's go."

Rachel walked in front of Ragna leading the way to the dinning hall, Ragna was given time to admire the interior of Rachel's home. The long red and gold carpets. The large paintings of both landscapes and people that hung on the walls. The lights that hung from the ceiling in decorative manners. As much as he'd never admit it aloud, Rachel had taste... for the inside at least.

"Impressed are you?" Ragna's eyes went to look at Rachel, who was watching him from over her shoulder, "I chose many of the placements of the artwork myself."

"Yeah?" Ragna continued to look around, "And who did the rest?"

Rachel's pace seemed to slow, "My Father did."

"Your dad?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, Father was very artistic before he passed on."

Rachel came to a stop in front of two large polished oak doors, "Here we are. The dinning hall."

Rachel gave small push on one of the doors and it came open and the vampire stepped inside. Ragna paused for just a moment before following.

A giant room with white marble floors spread out before him, red and gold banners hung from the ceiling and a giant chandelier hung from the high ceiling, a black carpet was laid out in the center of the room and sitting happily on top of it was a long table that spread from one end of the room to the other with a white top spread out over it. Rachel was already seated at the far end of the table.

"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? You may let in something." Ragna snapped his mouth shut the moment Rachel spoke.

"Shut up." Ragna said taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Such a 'wonderful' come back." Rachel taunted, "Fitting for someone as uncouth as you."

"Come again?" Ragna snapped.

"Oh? Are your ears not working properly?"

"I'm warning you Rabbit!"

"You? Warn me? My your IQ drops by the second."

"Madam Rachel," Valkenhayn's voice cut in, "Your dinner is here."

"Ah, very good Valkenhayn." Rachel smiled.

Valkenhayn set out two plates before Rachel and Ragna.

"Ooh, cooked goose," Rachel said, "Quite a nice meal wouldn't you say Ragna?"

Ragna just stared at his food, "The old man didn't poison it did?"

"Pardon?" Valkenhayn questioned.

"Now why would you ever think that?" Rachel asked.

"He tried to kill me once already." Ragna said poking the goose with his fork, "Who says he won't try to do it again."

"I never!" Valkenhayn exclaimed, "Shall I have removed from the premises, my Lady?"

"Silence Valkenhayn," Rachel ordered, "Allow me a bite then Ragna, I shall prove to you that your meal is fine."

"Madam!"

"Say what?"

Valkenhayn and Ragna both let out their surprised remarks simultaneously.

"Or perhaps we may simply share my plate if you are to fearful of your own." Rachel continued to speak ignoring the other two men, "Would that be more to your liking?"

"I absolutely must protest this!" Valkenhayn said quickly, "What has gotten into you, my Lady?"

"I merely wish Ragna to eat so he may regain his lost strength so that he may undergo his training sooner." Rachel stated, "No more, no less."

"Now eat Ragna," Rachel instructed, "Or I will be forced to feed you like a mother would their child."

Ragna gaped at Rachel. Was she mocking him? Like hell!

"Fine!" Ragna said gruffly, stabbing a piece of goose and stuffing it into his mouth and swallowing it whole, not bothering to chew, "You happy now?"

"Not unless you eat it all." Rachel said taking a bite of her own goose.

"Friggin' Rabbit…" Raga growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ragna said taking another bite, making sure to chew this time, "Wow, this really isn't half bad."

"See?" Rachel smiled, "There was nothing to fear."

"I guess."

The two sat in silence for the rest of their meal.

"So do you feel like you are going to die anytime soon?" Rachel asked setting down her fork and knife.

"No," Ragna said, "I get it. I judged the old man to fast."

"Yes you did." Rachel said, "Even Valkenhayn may have his faults, but he is honorable and a true man of respect."

"So, what is this training even going consist of?"

An evil smirk played on Rachel's lips.  
_

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**I don't own BlazBlue.  
_**

"Demented… witch!" Ragna panted, "You call this *wheeze* _training_?"

Rachel stood triumphant over Ragna's form, "Come now Ragna, that cannot truly be all you've got?"

"Shut up!" Ragna snapped standing again. Shadows encased Ragna's hand.

"Hell's-!" Both his line and attack were interrupted by a swift kick to the knee from Rachel that cause Ragna to fall forward and his face was met by a small delicate backhand that had enough force to launch him a few feet in the air.

"You must do better, Ragna" Rachel chastised as Ragna picked himself up again; the blonde vampire crossed her arms, "How else do you expect to win against powerful opponents if you cannot even beat me when I don't even have Nago or Gii by my side? I'm not even trying."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ragna swore as he jumped forward and slashed away with Blood Scythe. Rachel gracefully stepped aside of each swing, each one barely missing by millimeters.

Ragna tried a different tactic and jumped into the air and stabbed down at Rachel, "Belial Edge!"

Rachel didn't move away this time and stopped Blood Scythe with just one finger.

Ragna stared. He'd put all his weight into that! And Rachel stopped it with one finger! Ragna watched as Rachel bent her finger and rested it against the cool metal of Blood Scythe's side. Bright flashing arches of lightning flew from Rachel's finger and scattered up Blood Scythe and met with Ragna's body.

He cried out in pain and dropped Blood Scythe and it crashed into the ground at Rachel's feet. Ragna back flipped away from Rachel.

"Bitch…" Ragna panted.

Rachel lightly kicked Blood Scythe and it was sent into the air and spun end over end and landed next to Ragna.

"I believe that should be enough sparring for now Ragna." Rachel said pushing a golden lock past her ear.

"Sparring?" Ragna spat, "That was _not_ sparring! That was me getting my ass handed to me! And by you no less!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel questioned, "I've always had the ability to beat you, I've just never used it fully."

"What the hell? You mean you could've beaten against me anytime? Is that what you're saying?" Ragna demanded, still extremely cross at losing without having scored a single hit.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, Ragna." Rachel said quickly growing tired of having to repeat herself, "Now what we're going to do next is simple, we're going to practice your ability of using magic."

"What…? Magic?" Ragna looked confused, "Hell do you mean? I can already use Armagus."

"I mean raw magic" Rachel clarified, "Like one of the Six Heroes, Nine, and myself use."

"_Raw magic_?" Ragna looked at Rachel like she was insane, "Humans can't use raw magic!"

"Have you forgotten?" Rachel closed her eyes, "You are only half human now."

"I know." Ragna said quietly. His hand unconsciously touched the side of his neck, he could faintly feel two small circular scars where he'd been bitten.

"You must realize that you're half vampire because of me," a tiny sigh escaped Rachel's lips, "Because of that you have the ability to control raw magic to an extent."

"An extent?" Ragna repeated.

"Yes, an extent." Rachel nodded, "You are still part human, and therefore will not be able to master magic to the point I have or Nine did."

"Alright," Ragna said, "How do we start?"

"Like this!" Ragna whipped around to where the new voice had come from only to see three giant trees flying at him.

"Holy shit!" Ragna barely got out of the way as all of the trees crashed into the ground, one of them landed in a large bed of roses.

"You are paying for that." Rachel said, her voice was full of ire.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that. You can replace it all easy, I reckon." Ragna stared, the new arrival. He was dressed in a yellow jacket that was like that of the Kaka clan's, he didn't have any pants, his whole body was covered in fur, a single sheath was strapped to his back with two swords put away on both ends.

What was the most distinguishing feature about the person was the fact was that they were a bipedal cat.

"Come on, kid," Jubei smirked at a dumbfounded Ragna, "I thought fer sure you could move faster than that."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ragna gaped.

"What am I doin' here? I'm here to help Rachel beat the living hell out of ya!" Jubei's smirk widened as Ragna's face fell further and further, "Hey, come on, now. Don't be like that."

"Well how are you supposed to help?" Ragna asked, "Other than throwing trees at my head."

"Well I can help ya tap inta yer magic reserves." Jubei said.

"Wh-Huh? You can? Really?" surprise had etched itself on Ragna's face.

"Indeed he can." Ragna looked at Rachel who had just spoke, "I've already explained everything to him, his expression when I told him was quite amusing."

"Whoa, now," Jubei argued, "I thought that the kid was long gone! Then you come out and tell me he's still alive and you got the feel that you just took a whole damn bath in a crap ton of seither!"

"Well excuse me for something that is Ragna's fault." Rachel said crossly.

"Don't go pinning any off that on me!" Ragan snapped, "I was just trying to show you something, damn it!"

"That's no way to speak to lady son." Jubei chastised.

"What 'lady'?" Ragna grumbled.

Bloodedge instantly found himself on the ground and staring up at Rachel her foot raised in the air poised over a place he really want it.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Rachel asked dangerously.

"Um, nothing." Ragan said quickly, "Absolutely nothing."

"Good. That's what I thought." Rachel stamped her foot down on the ground close by Ragna's 'jewels' and Ragna scuttled away like a cockroach in light.

"I think you've just scarred the poor boy, Rachel." Jubei commented.

"I'm simply showing him who is the one who holds the leash on everything in this dimension." Rachel quipped.

"You are really evil you know that?"

"I'll be taking that as a compliment."

"Bah, why don't you just go off and sip some of yer tea while I 'play' with Ragna for a bit."

"I believe I shall take that offer," Rachel turned and started to leave, she paused as she passed the tree that had landed in the rose bed, she turn back to Jubei and said before continuing, "You're still paying for that."

"Women, Ragna, I tell ya." Jubei sighed.

"Uh, yeah, right." Ragna said, "…She's horrible…"

Jubei laughed, "You should see my daughter."

"Oh yea-? WAIT, WHAAAAT?" Ragna shouted, "You've got a _daughter_?"

"Well, yeah," Jubei said, "I never tell ya?"

"No! No, you did not!"

"Ehehe, sorry, my bad!" Jubei rubbed the back of his head, "I probably shoulda told ya."

"Yes, damn it! You should've!"

Jubei whacked Ragna on the head, "OW!"

"Alrighty kid, that's enough about my personal life," Jubei said, "Let's get right into whipping your sorry ass into shape."

Ragna grumbled, "Alright fine, what's first?"

"First?" Jubei asked, "First we get you tapped into yer mana pools."

"Mana pools?" Ragan repeated.

"Yeah, mana pools is something that every living thing has," Jubei explained, "Plants, animals, humans, everything has some kind of mana stored up inside 'em."

"Then how come humans couldn't use raw magic in the first place?" Ragna asked.

"Well they could and can," Jubei said, "It's just very special kind of human that can use that kind of magic."

"Which is…?" Ragna trailed off awaiting the answer.

"It's humans that have veins." at Ragna's very confused expression he clarified, "By veins I don't mean the ones that have blood pumpin' through 'em, the kind I'm talking about is the magic kind; the one's that have mana flowin' through 'em."

"Ya see, Ragna, only magicians in the human race had those veins, they were the only ones able to harness raw magic," Jubei seemed to have a sad smile on his face, "One the Six Heroes was a magician, she… taught even me how to really harness magic the right way."

"Now, ya see, kid, harnessin' and usin' magic ain't no easy task." Jubei continued, "Ya gotta really know what yer doin' or you'll be blown to moon! …In best case scenario that is."

"Gee, that makes me feel really confident." Ragna rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Nine said to everyone else when she showd 'em all about usin' magic." Jubei said, "Although given the circumstances, their reactions were a whole lot worse, funnier too."

"Alright, alright," Ragna said getting impatient, "How the hell do I start using magic?"

"Ya sure you don't want to here the rest of my explanation?" Jubei said, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, no," Ragna said, "Let's just get straight to it, if I'm going to stop Terumi I need to learn this stuff!"

"Alright, kid, settle down, ya can't use magic if yer to stressed out," Jubei said, "Take up the lotus position. I'll do the same and show ya how do something really basic for magic users."

Ragna did as he was told and assumed the lotus position and waited as his master did the same. Jubei held out a paw. Ragna watched as a yellow glow rose up from it and condensed into a sphere about the size of a fist.

"This here is raw magic," Jubei said, "A simple ball like this can be combined with the affinity of a person to become something powerful."

"Really?" Ragna seemed completely absorbed in observing the small hovering ball in Jubei's paw, "Like what?"

"Well let's use Rachel as an example," the ball above Jubei's paw twisted and writhed, "Rachel has affinities with wind and lightning, so one very good way for someone to a create lightning bolt from something like this would be if they imbued it with a lightning affinity and send it up in the air and let it snap out as fast as you can and picture it going downward and-viola!-anything it hits is instantly crispy!"

The ball in Jubei's hand crackled and shot up into the air with a brilliant display light and then came crashing back down into the ground behind Jubei in the form of a massive yellow lightning bolt.

"So I could learn to do that?" Ragna looked excited.

"Well maybe not lightning per say," Jubei told Ragna, "But definitely something strong."

"So how do I do that ball-thing? I want to learn it, right now!"

"Wow," Jubei whistled, "You seriously wanna _learn _something'? I don't know if you're up to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ragna snapped, "Damn it, I seriously admit to to wanting to learn something! Now teach me!"

Jubei laughed, "OK, OK, I'll teach ya."  
_

**Review! And Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
